Races of Turas
The Races of Turas are many and vast, nearly all had at one time achieved a high point where they became the most valuable humanoid in Turas only to have their empires collapse bringing in a new race to call themselves the master of Turas. In Modern Turas humans are superior; assimilating and forcing their culture onto the other races, but Elf scholars debate that the humans inability to unite will lead to their quick downfall. =Humans (Kedun)= The most common of the races of Turas, the humans have proven their superiority time and time again though history. Even the kingdoms of old stood against the mightiest of empires. Prior to Glaenia this race was considered barbaric and crude, destined to be destroyed or enslaved under elven heels. Glaenia had put to rest all dreams of their destruction rising to become the greatest empire Turas has ever known. Humans are said to be some of the oldest people of Turas, outdating even the elves. Humans can breed with nearly all humanoid races forming half-bloods, half-bloods are often killed depending on the race in which the human had mated with. =Elves (Loshun)= The Elves are a dying race, having once been the mightiest and wide spread race with the finest culture and greatest technology, their dark age came with the vast slave revolts and internal struggles followed by civil war and self genocide. To an elf, everything revolves around the family from the mother's side. This has lead to the massacre of entire bloodlines and banishment of many nobles causing their once great race to fall into the sewage of Turas. There are multiple breeds of elves, all trace their roots back to the first families spawned by Attanna. The elves are typically shorter than humans with long pointed ears. Soicipahn: This was said to be the last born of the elven families that rose from Attanna's flame. They feuded with the other families and won hold of the promised land known as Loshedanda. Most elves are of the Soicipahn breed. They are a head shorter than humans, skinny, but agile. Their mental strength is great allowing them to become great priests and inventors. Sadly for this breed they are the most corrupt and would sell out their own children for a quick coin. They are often pale with red hair and blue eyes. Shimmat: The oldest of the elven sub-species, they put up the greatest struggle for the promised lands only to be pushed back last into the desert. The Shimmat people have split from the elven norm and formed their own new culture erecting great ziggurats and worshipping strange gods (often equated with Vor'Shan). Though they are often hostile the Shimmat elves gained the status of equal blooded with the Glaenians. The Shimmats are tall, pale to brown skinned, with a verity of hair colors, and are often strong. Laetahn: Second born from Attanna's holy sun, the Laetahn were the happiest of all elves and were first to flee from the promised land. They had sailed from Tsuail to Kles where the Loshikan empire rose in attempt to rival Loshedanda. At the prime of their days the Laetahn bloodline nearly overran the Loshedandan navy. They live very similarly to the Soicipahn save for being the only elven race that is a Patriarchy. They are generally as tall as the common human, but much skinnier, their ears are much shorter making most other elves to think of them as repulsive or just simply weird, and they ritually dye their hair red with berries. Feffishahn: In line they were number five to be spawned from Attanna’s beams. The Feffishahn are known as the most violent and fascist of the elven sorts. The promised land had been initially given to them so that they may build the greatest empire and tame all of Turas from the wickedry, but that had crumbled upon its self to grief of the gods. They had been pushed from Loshedanda into the south, where they split into various tribes under great queens. They are taller than the Shimmat Elves, much more feral and animalistic with hair decorated with leaves and twigs. They will rarely go with clothes exposing their brown skin with pride. Koddahn: Third born were the Koddahn, who were short with gray skin, eyes all green and sharp teeth. They are the most hated of all elves, feared for their barbarous ways of pillage and rape. With a culture a mystery to all of the civil world they seem to bring bad omen to those who find themselves against their phalanxes. Koddahn tribes seem to wander the Hedun jungle when not raiding. Traudassa: The fourth from Attanna are the mysterious subterranean elves. They live deep under the surface of Turas in great labyrinths connecting to mines. They were banished from the promise lands not by war but by the disgust held against them by the Feffishahn who witnessed a cannibalistic ritual. Little is known about the Traudassa, and stories differ describing their appearance. All that can be said of them in modern Turas is that when one hears the screaming from within mines it is best not to ever venture into them without an army again. =Orcs (Groaun)= The feral primitives who were the first to achieve power and a widespread culture in Turas were the Groaun. This race is tall, bulky, and apelike with dagger-like teeth and yellow skin. They have only recently gained the ability to use weapons other than clubs. Orcish tribes are dominated by only the brightest, yet these brilliant minds go beyond humans, elves, and some say gods. The primitive race live with tribes bound against the rest of the world to survive in these changing time. When Glaenia had rose up the Grok tribes were assimilated had become protected, offering their tribal lands with a semi-independence. Even one Glaenian emperor had been birthed from an Orcish mother. The typical Orcish trade system involves the exchange of slaves based on favorable qualities. There are various tribes of Orcs each very hostile to one another, all native to Tsuail. Grok: The desert dwellers of the Orcish tribes, they revere Jort as their creator and claim all other gods are merely demons or vassals to the mighty one. They are noted with the blue paint they cover themselves in before marching into battle. Vem’tel: Once the mightiest of all Orcish tribes, the Vem’tel live in the far west where they still hold a nation. The Vem’tel are hated the greatest by all other tribes, as they worship foul totems and bathe after battle. Sahs: The Sahs live in the northern mountains in the west, they are a collapsing people doomed to fail, worshipping the traditional Orcish pantheon. Due to their ancient ways most scholars use this tribe as the center of research on the ancient days. The Sahs still use only clubs as their weapon of choice. Kesd: A dying tribe, they live in the far east where they hunt to game and erect walls (being the only tribe to do such). The Kesd have had a cruel history and now only retreat back into their province of the plains where any and all outsiders are killed and eaten on sight. Fahk: The most mysterious of all tribes, they live deep in the jungles of Hedun where even the Hedun humans fear to go near. =Dwarf-kin (Kilikedun)= A direct offshoot of humans, the Dwarf-kin bare a great resemblance to their taller cousins. These tribes have never found a time of glory, always living under the will of another. Whether it be the pygmies of Kles-Gau, the gnomes of Quaozilph or the Dwarves of Tsuail they have all suffered dearly and live under heavy tax and distrust. They are a shrinking race, numbers lessen by the years in comparison to the world that surrounds them. Dwarves: The once nomadic tribe of short gypsies now lives in fiefs and castles in the arctic north or the Artic Planes. They were a proud race of warriors and the greatest of thieves, but now they fight to survive. They are the most advanced of all the Dwarf-kin, crafting great armor that takes envy across Turas. Dwarves generally are clean, with humanlike hair styles, and rare will you see a dwarf with a great beard. Gnomes: Gnomes are a magickal race who prefer manipulating the huge men to do their will rather than actually work. Their societies are based around magick and exploration, though still primitive wearing animal skin and partaking and cannibalism. The Gnomes appear much like the humans but shorter with bigger stomachs and sharpened fingernails. Gnomes are often targets of slavery or vassalage in Quaozilph. Illusions and false prophecies are often blamed on this race of man by their neighbors which has lead to massacre of the Gnome tribes. Pygmy: A short race with large heads, brown to black skin, and an ancient culture, the pygmy tribes of the Kles and Gau continent are fierce and mighty. They wield pikes twice their size and are quicker than the average human it is no surprise the humans fear them. Their culture is a mystery to much of the common world and tales of blatant falsehood are spoke that claims they worship ancient demons. =Troll-Ogre (Soutvahd-Vokhiun)= The Trolls and Ogres of Turas are nasty, cruel, and savage cannibals who had at one time rivaled the military strength of the Orcs. Typically these two races have gotten along and have been known to trade openly to one another. They unlike the Orcs know the value of coins and currency, but prove to be less intelligent as they elect their rulers based on strength or popularity. Typically they go naked and do not even waste their time to paint their flesh, but rather to kill and maim bathing themselves in blood. Ogres: The most savage of all people in Turas, ogres are tall, tanned bulky men with short facial hair, large heads, and black flat teeth. Ogres typically live between boulders, but have been known to migrate and climb trees. The ogre is an angry one and will kill and eat anyone that comes too close to their land marked with the intestines of animals. Trolls: Ancient beasts spawned from giants and tainted by Vor'Shan with teal skin, long fat noses, yellow tusks, black claws, dagger teeth, and bright green eyes. They are typically obese and live in caves where they will kill and consume any foolish travelers. The trolls live in a system of crude tribes loosely bound by linguistics and trade. =Goblins (Kiligroaun)= In the ancient days before the rise of elven empires when the primitive races ruled supreme, of these there were goblins, who had become some of the most feared men to caste a shadow in Turas. They are much like Orcs, but shorter boil filled with pus dripping from their pimply faces, longer fatter noses, with yarn like hair, and grime covering their skin. The typical goblin stands only to the waist of the average human. These cave dwellers often war with the trolls and the Traudassa as they hold very little interest for anything other than their caves or the sacred volcanoes. Goblin Society is very strict, the king hold the law with his scepter, and all those who break the laws (often made up on the spot) are subject to vicious sacrifices to please the spirits. It is unknown how these brutes feast as they do not partake in cannibalism as the other subterranean races do and they seem unable to digest most animal’s meat. Some theories state the goblins feast upon mushrooms found to be very toxic to other races. =Merfolk (Lokedun)= Lusty creatures that live the depths and protect the water, the Merfolk assume half-fish form in the water and human form on the land. They are bringers of disease, anguish, terror, and hate to most, but to their favorites they bring healing, wealth, tranquility, and good omens. Legends say that Merfolk came to be when a human tribe born first of the sweat from Gau’Kles, long after the animals and primitive beings came forth, had surfaced onto the world prayed and offered great sacrifices to the great god with wild orgy and blood to the knife, this had pleased the god to find the first people to worship him and he bore to them a gift which they now view as a curse. The water is their chosen domain as they function best there, swimming in great castles and fighting leviathans. They are the masters of the sea, but often very violent, on land they appear to be tall ,clumsy, and lanky humans with extraordinary beauty. =Nymphae (Maxil-Quahal)= Originally they were servants of the divine creator gods of the almighty Maxin the Nymphae order had been cut down by Tehachuan’s dogs and the satyrs of Vor’Shan. There are many tragedies based upon this race of mystical women and the labors they faced. Each Nymph is tied to an aspect of a god or the land, and will often be traded by other gods with promises of the Nymph’s hand in marriage to one of the god’s servants. Nymphae are very lusty beings and will often attempt to dominate lesser beings into servitude to their greatness, even if the gods frown on such behavior. The offspring of a Nymph and a mortal will often produce a demigod, hero, or a great person. Nymphae can malformed their bodies into what they find beautiful and thus are at times known as changelings. There are many degrees of Nymph-hood but the most legendary are: Alseids: The Nymphae that are bound to holy glens and cities as well as mountains, they all serve Dezshiikal as their matron goddess. They are considered the most graceful and beautiful of the Nymphae as well as lusty. Dryads: Nymphae of the woods and trees, they all serve Ren’Chli as their Matron goddess. Considered the most mysterious and shy, the Dryads have been said to be the mightiest of all. Falcerae: The obscure nymphs of Attanna and the sun. The Falcerae are said to be the most hateful of all Nymphae and least common as they dance in the sunlight high above the clouds. Oceanids: The most chaotic of the Nymphae, they swim in the oceans of Turas tricking sailors with their beautiful songs (often called Sirens). They have been bound to no god since the death of their patron god Gau’Kles. =Cervians= Ancient bloodlines and forgotten men can only tell stories of the Cervian people and how they dwell with the Feffishahn. Cervians are a slim people with the head of a deer, brown fur, and magnificent grace that could surpass all others and even rival some of the gods. They are mystical and can take form of a common deer, a humanoid deer, or a human within the blink of an eye so long as no one is looking at them. They are a an ancient race with painted references to their species long before the ancient days when the wild-men such as Orcs ruled Tsuail. Legends and tales state the Cervians were born from grand Tyurz and Cervil (A lesser deity) as his watchmen and the Minotaur as his soldiers. =Minotaur (Tyuvians) = As ancient as their Cervian brethren the Minotaur long ago left the holy glens they protected when the Feffishahn had moved in, the nomadic Minotaur formed herds lead by no one ruler but merely guided by the elders. They emerged in the ancient days as an unstoppable force taking much as their hunting grounds, and establishing great stone labyrinths when a herd had finally settled. The Minotaur had little chance of survival in the early antiquity, elves, humans, and even dwarves enslaved or killed their kind. In modern Turas there is only one Minotaur who has even made a name for himself, Kiz the Ravager. Kiz had established a sense of nationalism to his enslaved brothers and rose up to conquer the Savage Lands where the Feffishahn dwell. Unfortunately for Kiz he had arose around the time of Glaenia. He fought wildly with the Glaenians and even nearly pushed them back all together, Kiz had taken many lives and the skulls became cups for his dark brew. After Kiz had been defeated in the Glaenio-Kiz battle of Khet’Ur the Glaenians had taken the last of the Minotaur and send many of them to the pyres, those who accepted domination were spared and preserved. Nearly all Minotaur worship Tyurz as their patron god lest it be some variation of him. =Centaur (Kokodan/Kokodun)= The origin of these people are mysterious, having appeared early in the antiquity of Turas as a proud warrior race that had nearly caused the downfall of the Loshedanda Empire. After they were beat in their great wars the Centaur tribes settled down to mesh into societies and serve whatever job would take them. They are horses with a human torso instead of a head, gigantic beasts and are skilled with the lance and javelin. Their culture seems to revolve around the worship of a strange god named “Jhoailnsaif” who preaches equality amongst the people and against kings. There is only one tribe now that has maintained a semi-independence, and they have no ruler, no taxes, no laws, and no force set of rules, this has lead to many criminals to flock here causing a great chaos in the disturbance. =Faeries/Sprites (Ren’khalun)= The echo of the forest can be heard all over, spirits, souls, and faeries hunting. The Fae-kin are a rare sight to behold, even in the most sacred of glens, as they are a shy yet brutal sort. The Spirits of the Glens are said to be the opposite of the Creatures of Madness, as they too can take form of whatever they so desire and drive people to insanity as well as cure insanity of those they so desire. Most Fae-kin will take mortals as their spouses sometimes immortalizing them with magick, but mostly discarding the old and finding a new upon death. The offspings from such union strangely produces full blooded Faeries, though the appearance seems to be of a mixed sort between the parents. They hold many secrets and some even say they are the most powerful creatures next to gods. =Dragons (Mehg‘thusun)= Ancient beasts that were placed upon Turas to maintain a separation of mortals and gods, the mortals who bare witness to these winged devils do not often judge the might of the strongest of gods. Dragons are a violent, family oriented race. Mortals rarely tell these beasts apart, but there are in reality many different clans and breeds of Dragons all just as deadly as the other. Generally the difference between each race is subtle as all Dragon’s skin is green like a lizards, and all of them breath fire. The hordes of these beasts are few, but the strongest of all clans is the Grawhs. They, like all other hordes, compile as much treasure and wanted goods as possible, including people. The only race that wander Turas do the dragons fear are the mighty giants and Titans. =Zevnarians= The Zevnarians are a mysterious sort, born against the Orthodox Pantheons and even their barbaric deities can not be classified on the fourth “other gods” pantheon. The Zevnarians are blue skinned and cyclopses with four powerful arms, long claws on each finger, a long rat-like tail, a horn atop their head, flat white teeth, flat noses, and thick lips. They are violent, zealous, and strong with a culture that revolves around their ancient Prophet worship. Their technology is rather advanced, almost always armed with at least one flail, though they even have grasped the concept of crossbows, and utilize mounted combat. They are a xenophobic sort putting down all outsiders that do not convert. They live in crude caste systems based on faith and wealth. The highest of the caste is the Theocracy and the lowest are the heretics that betrayed their religion filled in with various middle castes. The Zevnarians have fought many wars and have well established themselves as a power that not even the mightiest of all empires dare strike them behind their ivory walls. The history of these one-eyed beings is unknown, it is known that they were incestuous cannibalistic hunters in the ancient days by Goblin records but had been taught religion by a great prophet, ending those ways. =Giant-kin (Soutkedun)= The lumbering humans on Hedun have been revered as those blessed by the gods, but they are in fact the very opposite. The Giants and Titans were the ancient enemies of the gods, immortal brutes with powers beyond comprehension, it is said they fled from the eyes of the gods to prevent further massacre of their race. They appear as humans standing three heads taller than the common man and a ten times stronger. Though having been dumb in the ancient days the Giants have grown wise and cunning over the years, coming together rarely to plot the destruction and consumption of the vast Maxin. It is a man’s worst nightmare to anger one of these brutes. =Soutcoj= Colossal beasts that tower over mountains, they curl up and hibernate for eons before awakening and destroying as much as possible in their wake. Even the gods fear the awakening of the Soutcoj as it is believed but not promised to be the apocalypse of Turas. They have a thick rocky carapace upon their back that jets upwards like a mountain, and prophecies state that when they awaken the carapaces shall aid them against Jort’s mighty lightening. Under the rock is a hideous monster bodied with thousands of eyes and arms with veins pumping blue blood through their upright bodies. The eyes see all, privacy becomes man’s own flaw, scarabs soon will fill the homes of all men, and flying snakes will let loose a mighty hunt. The Soutcoj are the puppeteers of all of this and are to aid the giants in their overthrow of the gods before resting again, allowing a new civilization to thrive and for them to crush. It is unknown as to what mountain is a Soutcoj and it is unknown as to how they will awaken. They are referenced in texts older than Etedhad, Susantik, or even early Orcs. They will be lead by the mighty and fearful Kouay’jpaun who will have six mouths and six voices. =Vor’Shanite= Born from Vulz Yamont’s Vor’Shan are daemons and wicked souls who bleed can lava or spit blood. There are many variations of these brutes, all having once been mortals, they now bring wickedry to Turas. Some instate lust, like Succubae, other bring fear, like devils, and other are subtle. They oppose all who oppose Vor’Shan and reward all who serve Vulz Yamont dearly. Their numbers are unknown, and it is said that this is the fate of all Vor’Shan-bound, many embrace it, many fear it. =Azvert= Born from the broods of Azwert the Azvert are large cockroaches with long fangs and powerful bodies who bleed acid. They are found in Azwertland (Azweria) and capture all survivors to offer their innards to the great and terrible Azwert. They seem to have an understanding to other cultures as they relate the inferiorities of these cultures to all humans that near their island with thousands of whispers in their heads. They emerged in the early antiquity in attempts to destroy the Loshedanda empire, but were narrowly defeated starting the entire Antiquity. =Beings of Madness (Eucretejh)= No one has controlled their sanity to recall the appearance of these spawns of Eucretian. =Unliving (Vor'skaavbon)= They are simply reanimated corpses. All serve their summoner’s will with no argument. Some will rot away naturally others will stay immortalized as they are risen, and others will even begin to appear alive again, this all depends on the strength of the spell that awoken them and recalled their soul. There are many variations of the undead, but the most common is the cannibalistic ghoul. Few seek the black arts to call the shades into these bodies again, but those who do often become quite feared. =Nhrvians= Nhrvians are rather tall, gray-skinned humanoids. Their average heights are atleast a one child taller than the average human. The Nhrvian skeletal structure does not differ much from the typical human, however, they possess a few obvious differences. Most notable of these differences would be their snout-like jaws and noses. They possess rather large fang-like teeth, and their eyes are generally slitted and much like that of a reptiles. Category:Turas